


perfect.

by funghoul_mustdie



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: 2 idiots in love, Fluff, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, and i ended up tagging it anyways, and i love aer, and i love them, i use they/them for poison more, it took everything in my power to not tag this with, poison uses he/they, pony is a trans girl!!, show pony uses ae/aer pronouns btw, so theres that, yuhhh git into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funghoul_mustdie/pseuds/funghoul_mustdie
Summary: basically show pony loving a certain he/they with red hair.
Relationships: Party Poison/Show Pony (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> if u don't know how ae/aer should be used i recommend looking online ! if you don't understand neopronouns there are also some resources you could find with just a quick google search !

pony couldn't help but stare.  
the way they smiled.  
the way they laughed.  
everything about them was perfect.  
ae couldn't even focus on what poison was saying to aer.  
ae didn't know what words were being said.  
all ae could focus on was their voice.  
the way they spoke was beautiful.  
perfect.  
ae watched poison tuck a piece of hair behind their ear.  
their hair.  
always so soft.  
oh what pony would do to run aer fingers through their hair right now.  
and their hands.  
so soft.  
warm.  
pony loved their hands.  
all ae wanted was to hold their hands right then.  
ae loved everything about poison.  
the way they could talk about things forever.  
pony could sit and listen to them talk all day.  
poison always seemed so happy talking about things they liked.  
and all ae wanted was to see them happy.  
poison must have noticed ae wasn't listening, because they had stopped talking.  
when did they stop talking exactly?  
pony was too focused on thinking about how perfect they were to have noticed.  
and poison caught aer staring.  
ae looked up.  
"distracted?"  
pony just laughed and moved so ae was sitting right next to them.  
poison put their arm around aer and kissed aer forehead.  
"i love you pony."  
"love you too pois."


End file.
